1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an initialization of a digital broadcasting receiver, and more particularly, to an apparatus for initializing a digital broadcasting receiver and method thereof. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for initializing the digital broadcasting receiver provided with devices to drive additionally provided services more quickly.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, broadcasting environments are rapidly changing from analog broadcasting to digital broadcasting. The digital broadcasting provides channels more than those of the conventional analog broadcasting and also provides various services in addition.
A digital broadcasting receiver should be capable of processing various services provided in addition to the basic audio/video broadcast services. So, the digital broadcasting receiver needs to be provided with such devices as modules to process the additionally provided services, virtual machines, etc.
The digital broadcasting receiver performs an initializing process if its power is turned on. In this case, the digital broadcasting receiver is able to process the corresponding services only if the provided module or virtual machine is initialized. Yet, the devices to process the additionally provided services except the basic audio/video services take more time for the initialization. And, this will cause more problems if the number of the devices is raised.